


I'm Here For You

by Moonlightmusic



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's been bothering Marie all day, and MacCready's determined to find out what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough MacCready stuff in the world

It was a rather nice spring day in the commonwealth. No clouds in the sky, allowing the sun above to cast a bright shine upon the land, also telling Marie that there was quite possibly no chance of a radiation storm. When she went to the National Guard training yard to clear out ghoul for a nearby settlement, she didn’t get scratched once. She even got more people to support The Minutemen and their cause. And when day turned to night, there weren’t many raiders or other creatures to cause a halt to her travels to her surprise, making her trip back to Sanctuary a breeze. Today seemed like the ideal day for a person doing the deeds she does. So why couldn’t she stop crying?

Today was April 18th, 2288, and while others saw this as just enough day, to her it was something more. It was her husband’s birthday, and she couldn’t celebrate it with him, or with anyone for that matter. After that got together, they always spent their birthdays with one another. No big parties or anything of the sort, they would spend the entire day with each other; going to the park, going out to eat, taking a stroll afterwards, and it always ended with them spending the evening watching movies and laughing. Only once was he deployed through his birthday, and she celebrated it with friends of theirs, and while it wasn’t exactly what she wanted, it was better than the situation she was in now.

Nobody but her and Codsworth know who Nate was, and what today is, and even he isn’t around, he’s staying in other settlements to help defend them. If he was here, she could at least talk to him about today. Sure, she could tell the others, her friends, what today is and they could possibly come up with a little celebration just for her, it wouldn’t be the same. While she knew they would mean well, they don’t know who her husband was or what he did for her, they only knew what she told them, and that wasn’t much. She didn’t talk about her late-husband too often, it caused her too much pain to expressed details about him out loud, so she kept them to herself. Still, even if she did talk about him to them more often, she knew it could never be the same.

But now, she could feel the tears about to come at full force, all because she was coming up to Sanctuary, where they use to live. She tried her best to hide the small tears that fell throughout the day, but she knew that MacCready could tell she was upset. He tried to ask her once what was wrong, but she pretended as if she didn’t hear him, not wanting to talk about it. And once they were at the settlement, she tried to hide the shake in her voice as she spoke, “You go on ahead MacCready, I need to go check on something,” it was a bad lie and she knew it. Hell, even he knew it.

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s wrong,” he stated while taking a few steps forward towards her, “you’ve been crying this entire trip.”

“It’s nothing,” she hastily said, failing to convince him.

“That’s bullsh- that’s crap and you know it,” he went to put his hand on her shoulder, but she moved away causing him to retreat it. “You know you can tell me what’s wrong, I’m all ears for you.”

Hearing him say that brought a small smile to her face, but it faded away quickly. For a while now, she noticed that she’s developed feelings for the man, but she casted them aside. While she thinks that he has similar feelings for her, she couldn’t be completely sure, and part of her still loved her dead husband, and wasn’t sure if it was right to love another man as of now. Nevertheless, love isn’t a priority right now, even if part of her craved it. “Look, I don’t wanna burden you with my problem. It’s alright, you can go ahead to Sanctuary.”

“Marie, I’ve placed all my problems on you, and you’ve helped me through them. I hope you know you can do the same to me. If somethings bothering you than I wanna help, that’s what friends are for right?”

Marie let out a sigh and turned around, showing MacCready how the tears had streaked her cheeks, “You’re right,” she said softly with a sigh, “that’s what friends are for. I’ll tell you, just not here okay? Let’s go someplace else,” and before he could say anything, she walked away, leading him to follow.

Shortly after, they found themselves on top of a hill where grass actually grew under the star-filled sky. It was a pretty romantic setting actually, and would’ve made her happy under different circumstances, but as of now it didn’t help her at all. However, she knew being here would make it easier for her to talk to him, and that’s what mattered right now. She then sat down, bring her knees to her chest and resting her arms on them. MacCready chose to stand, until she looked at him and then at the empty spot next to her, which caused him to sit, legs crossed and facing her.

“So, tell me what’s buggin’ you.”

Marie took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before telling him as she didn’t want to turn into a crying mess in front of him. “Today’s just a really hard day for me,” she spoke almost trembling, knowing tears were gonna come at one point, “Before I was thrown into this world, one completely unknown to me, today was a real special day. It’s April 18th, and that’s my late-husband’s birthday.” Surprisingly enough, she didn’t cry, she was able to hold back her tears. “We would always spend this day together, just the two of us, and it was always so sweet. Now I can’t do anything. He’s gone. He’s dead. I can never spend this day with him again.”

The look on his face told her he was shocked and speechless, his mind drew a complete blank. He placed a hand on her knee, which she accepted his comfort. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly, “I feel like an assho- a jerk now.” She raised her eyebrows at him, confused. “Well I made you tell me, I can tell by your eyes you’re hurting, and I don’t know how to help you. I’m a terrible friend aren’t I?” he joked.

A small smile found itself on her lips again, and stayed. “You’re not a terrible friend at all MacCready, telling you did help. Besides, with something like this, you really can’t help, I guess I need to deal with it myself.” She placed her hand on his and smiles, attempting to reassure him.

“Can I offer you a word or two of advice then?” She nodded. “I do know how you feel. After Lucy died, the days were hard on their own, but her birthday was the worst. The first December 12th since her death, I could barely bring myself to do anything the entire day. I’d mostly drink my sorrows away, staring blankly into space. It got a little better with each year, I was able to somewhat cope with it, but it still hurt, and it’s probably gonna hurt for the rest of my life. I just need to learn to accept it, and I’m slowly doing so,” he stopped and looked away, almost embarrassed. “I’m sorry. You asked for my help and here I am rambling on about my own problem. I don’t know what you see in me, I really am a horrible friend,” he said, causing her to laugh softly which he raised an eyebrow at.

“Don’t apologize,” she reassured him, “it helped in a way, knowing you truly do understand how I feel. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome then,” he said, unknowingly moving his hand to grab hers, and lightly rubbing his thumb against her knuckles, “I just want you know that I’m here for you. If you need to talk, then I’ll listen, and if you want my advice I’ll give it. I’ll always be here for you.”

“And I’ll always be here for you,” and as she spoke, tears made their way down her cheeks.

He gave her a look of concern and franticly spoke, “Please don’t cry. Whatever I did, I’m sorry. Fu- shi- goddam- crap I’m really sorry for making you cry.” He let go of her hand so she could wipe her eyes, the tears finally stopping after moments of him trying to comfort her, thinking he caused this.

“It’s not your fault. It’s just, getting this out in the open, and you confiding in me about how you really understand, it helped. I just needed to let out that final cry that’s I’ve been trying to hold back all day. Don’t think this is your fault,” and then she grabbed him hand, doing the same that he had done to her, letting go shorty after so they could get up.

The stood face to face, looking at each other in silence until MacCready spoke up, “I’m glad I could help. I’m use to messing up everything, so it’s nice to know that I can actually help someone, actually make them feel better.” He was about to grab her hand once more, but Marie went in for something bigger. She hugged him, wrapping her arms around him tightly and nuzzling her face in his neck. He was tense at first, but quickly eased into her show of affection, wrapping his arms around her. They stayed like that, their only movement coming from their steady breathing, and didn’t let go for what seemed like an eternity. They then walked back, standing side by side, but not speaking. It was then when Marie decided, that when it came time for her to love again, she hoped MacCready would join her, and something told her that not only would he, but that time was coming soon.


End file.
